


That's Right, Good Boy

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Club????, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: Hongbin smirked, leaning closer with an arm stretched out on the back of the couch. His fingers toyed with the sleeve of Wonshik’s jacket. The action made him tremble. Hongbin tilted his head, softly asking, “Would you like me to teach you a little more about the club?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with yet another rabin fic, this time one I started literally a couple days after chained up came out. The fact I'm only done now rlly speaks to my productivity orz 
> 
> This fic is set in a kink/fetish club which is something I'm not actually personally familiar with lmao, so this is very fictionalised 
> 
> It's also only been very quickly proof read so I apologise for any mistakes!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this garbage though~ very self indulgent kink fic with no sex (since I never write that apparently lmao)

“I thought you said we were going to a club?”

 

Hakyeon snorted, absently pulling a hair off Wonshik’s jacket, “this is a club, of sorts.”

 

Looking at the building that stood before them, Wonshik wasn’t sure that was a fitting description for the establishment. Rather than the bright lights, thumping music and lines of people one usually associated with a club, this place was unusually quiet and unassuming. A couple of attractive people he assumed were staff stood by the entrance, dressed smartly in dark suits and dresses, and when he looked closely, collars adorning their necks. It was definitely far from anything he’d expected when Hakyeon had announced he was taking him out that night.

 

Hakyeon simply shrugged off Wonshik’s wary glances and pulled him towards the entrance. 

 

“Look, you need to get over your break up and get laid, and this place is guaranteed to do that for you,” Hakyeon said, hand on the door before he turned back and added, “Best give them a fake name when they ask though.”

 

Wonshik began to protest, wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into, but Hakyeon just shushed him and pulled him inside.

 

Inside was even more strange. The atmosphere was somehow dark, the lighting dim with soft red undertones. The walls were hung with soft white silks with gold accents, the red light seeping from behind them. Even the archway between the front and the actual ‘club’ had a divide made of golden chains, hanging from the ceiling and pulled to the side like a curtain. A luxurious black counter stood by the entrance, another collared woman greeting them from behind it. 

 

She smiled at Hakyeon, “welcome back, haven’t seen you in a while,” her eyes flicked to Wonshik, “a new… friend?”

 

“Yes actually. This is… um?” Hakyeon hesitated, looking to Wonshik for a name. He stood, a little bewildered, trying to think of one to give.

 

“Uh… Ravi,” he said finally, voice unsure, but the woman simply nodded with a smile.

 

“Yeah, Ravi. I just wanted to show him around, just put him on my account for tonight.”

 

“Sure,” She said, typing something into the computer. She quickly reached under the desk, fiddling with something, before she held whatever it was out to them, “here are your name tags, remember to try return them when you leave and make sure to hang it in place of any other collars if you choose to use them. I’m sure N can give you a bit of an induction. Have fun.”

 

Wonshik frowned and opened his mouth to ask who she meant, and frankly a lot of other more fundamental questions, but she was already gone. He looked down at what she had given him, belatedly realising that the strap of leather he held was actually a collar, adorned with gold letters spelling out the pseudo name he’d given. Hakyeon gave him a sheepish look.

 

“My names N here.” he explained with a shrug.

 

“Alright… N, I guess,” Wonshik said, voice raising a little, “but jesus Hakyeon, is… is this a fucking sex club?”

 

“More of a fetish club I’d say.”

 

Wonshik felt a jolt of anxiety race through him at what Hakyeon had said. Hakyeon just smiled and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, urging him to at least take a look inside. 

 

Of course, Wonshik was far from prepared for what was inside. The club was incredibly spacious, little alcoves with luxurious couches dotted all over the place. The music was oddly soft, quiet enough to have a conversation over but loud enough to give the place some sort of strange otherworldly vibe. People with collars just like the one Wonshik held filled the space, drinking, talking and flirting. Everyone was sexy and scantily dressed, but looked so much more mature and experienced than he felt. He noticed women in tall heels and leather corsets roaming the club, obviously some sort of employee. What got to him the most though, was the amount of strange sex… objects available around the room. An array of leashes, collars and what he assumed was bondage gear hung from the walls, and everywhere he looked there were more and more bizarre things for use. 

 

Wonshik shot Hakyeon a somewhat distressed look. 

 

“Look, I told you, you really need to get laid. This place has hundreds of call girls and condoms and weird sex toys for you to have fun with. No ones going to do anything you don’t want don't worry, this is a high end place,” Hakyeon reassured him as he latched his collar around his neck, “just put your name tag on and enjoy yourself.” 

 

“Where did you even find this place?” was all Wonshik could think to say.

 

Hakyeon laughed, “oh, Taekwoon comes here a lot.” 

 

That was definitely not what he’d expected. He gaped a little, staring around the room with a new sense of shock with that latest piece of information.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Ok anyway I’m gonna go so, bye, have fun.”

 

With that, Hakyeon quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving Wonshik bewildered and more than intimidated, collar still hanging lamely from his hand.

 

He couldn’t really begin to gather his thoughts on everything that had just transpired, since he was still stuck on the very fact that Hakyeon had thought a good way to get him to move on from his ex, was to bring him to a fucking fetish club. That he wasn’t already out the door worried him even more. Though he had agreed that getting some form of rebound, one night stand sex was probably a good idea, this was so far from what he had in mind it was comical. The kinkiest Wonshik had ever gotten was when he’d accidentally tangled himself in his own sheets.

 

But surprisingly he found himself putting on the collar with a shaky breath, and somehow managed to stride towards the bar in a less than terrified manner. 

 

The bar tender nearest to him shot him a toothy smile, and asked for his order. She had on the tightest leather pants he’d ever seen, and he gulped when he noticed the intricate crisscross of ropes around her thighs. He ordered the first drink he could think of that was alcoholic enough to smooth out his nerves and spent the entire time waiting for his drink absentmindedly staring at the bar tenders ass. If she noticed she didn’t say anything.

 

Not really sure what to do with himself, Wonshik looked for somewhere to sit while he pondered his approach. Unfortunately, many of the couches were either occupied by groups or couples, both of which Wonshik wasn’t quite sure he wanted to sit with. Eventually he found one with only a small scattering of individuals. 

 

He sat down carefully, legs crossed and arms tucked in and he was sure he looked pretty pathetic. The drink he ordered was as strong as he’d hoped and he took a hearty swig, already feeling the soothing effects of the burn. Though he still felt incredibly awkward, his discomfort with what the club was had slowly started to fade. It wasn’t that he found that type of it unpleasant, more that he’d never experienced anything like it. Honestly he was a little curious. 

 

“Are you new here?” a low voice suddenly sounded beside him and Wonshik looked to find the man he’d sat down next to peering at him curiously. 

 

Some of his drink caught in his throat as he unconsciously took a sharp breath. He spluttered, coughing to hide his embarrassment. The man chuckled and Wonshik couldn’t help stare, because he was probably the most attractive man he’d ever seen. He was dressed quite unremarkably, just a dark sweater and jeans, but around his neck was one of the clubs signature collars, gold letters spelling out ‘Hongbin’. Wonshik assumed this was his pseudonym. The leather complimented his slender neck nicely and accentuated a sharp jaw and Wonshik immediately felt himself heat up as he studied his features.

 

“I’m sorry, you just don’t look familiar,” Hongbin said with a soft smile.

 

Wonshik cleared his throat, “Uh yeah, first time…”

 

“Oh wow!” Hongbin replied brightly, turning to sit facing Wonshik, “So what are you?”

 

Wonshik was caught by that question, mouth opening slightly in confusion. He was obviously unaware what he meant and Hongbin laughed.

 

“I mean, dom or sub? Or maybe a switch?”

 

Once again he felt his mouth go dry as he tried to take in what this man was asking him, “oh um… I don’t know what that means?”

 

This time it was Hongbin who was gaping.

 

“… You came to a fetish club and you don’t know what dom’s and sub’s are?” the surprise clear in his voice. 

 

“Not really. I was dragged here by a friend.”

 

“Ah well… welcome I guess,” Hongbin said with a low chuckle, “I work here most nights but I’m free tonight.”

 

Wonshik hummed, finding it interesting that an employee would spend personal time in a club like this, “You work here as a waiter or something?”

 

“Something like that,” Hongbin said softly, looking vaguely amused. 

 

He brought a hand up to fix a couple loose strands of hair that had fallen into his face. Wonshik noticed the pretty array of silver rings that adorned his fingers. There was something so well put together about this stranger that intrigued him.

 

“So what… what are these dom’s and sub’s exactly?” Wonshik asked.

 

Hongbin’s eyes roamed his face for a moment before he answered, “they mean dominant and submissive, and in this context that’d be, sexually.”

 

A blush crept onto Wonshik’s face, “oh.”

 

He was a little embarrassed he hadn’t put that together himself, since he’d definitely heard about that type of thing before. Something about how forthright and open Hongbin was about it made him feel immature for even being embarrassed. But he didn’t seems to be mocking Wonshik by any means, simply answering his question honestly. It made sense, seeing as he worked in such a place, and he assumed one couldn’t really be fazed by it after that.

 

“So tell me, why did your friend drag you here? Curiosity? Or were they too afraid to come alone?”

 

“Oh no not at all,” Wonshik shook his head with a laugh, “no he comes here regularly apparently, though I didn’t know that till tonight. He thought I needed to get out so I would stop sulking about a recent break up.”

 

“Ah yes, we get that a lot here,” Hongbin said with a grin, “though you don’t strike me as the usual type.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Usually it’s people who think this is just a brothel,” a small scowl appeared on his face, “they normally just get outrageously drunk, try force themselves on staff and end up getting thrown out.”

 

He laughed when he saw Wonshik’s shocked expression and waved his hand, “don’t worry, security here’s pretty tight so we get them under control pretty fast. We’ve got to be strict at a place like this.”

 

“Yeah, sounds like it,” Wonshik said, looking around the room again.

 

He noticed that everyone there was much calmer and controlled than he’d see at any other club and something about it felt comforting. He definitely liked the controlled atmosphere. Hongbin tilted his head with a smile, asking if he’d like to stay and talk more. He did. 

 

The more they talked the more interesting this stranger became to Wonshik. He had a quiet charisma about him, and confidence he could only dream of replicating. Hongbin didn't tell him much about his life other than a little about his work and the two cats he had at home. Wonshik, however, tended to overshare. He ended up telling him all about his ex and their breakup. But no matter the subject matter, he kept feeling his mind wander to wonder about what went on in that club. He wondered about the type of things people actually did there and he managed not to blush when thoughts of Hongbin perhaps partaking in such things crossed his mind. 

 

He’d always been fairly tame in his sexual endeavours. However, he was slowly realising that it wasn’t exactly because he felt repulsed by something more… adventurous, but rather that he’d never even thought he might like any of it in the first place. The idea that he might frightened him a little, but perhaps that was why he couldn’t stop wondering about it.

 

With the passing time it was exceedingly hard to keep those thoughts as simply fleeting. Because the more time he spent with Hongbin the more infatuated he became with him. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from certain parts of his body, like plush lips, slender fingers and broad chest. Hongbin’s dark eyes bored into him when he did stare and he noticed his lips would curl into a satisfied smirk. Something about that made Wonshik wondered if he enjoyed the hungry stares. 

 

“So are you still upset you were dragged here?” Hongbin asked, “You seemed to have mellowed to the place.”

 

“I… No I’m not upset.”

 

Hongbin smirked again, leaning closer with an arm stretched out on the back of the couch. His fingers toyed with the sleeve of Wonshik’s jacket. The action made him tremble. 

 

Hongbin tilted his head, softly asking, “Would you like me to teach you a little more about the club?”

 

“Like w-what?” Wonshik breathed excitedly. 

 

“Well… I thought perhaps you’d like to learn about the types of things people do here.” His voice was heavy. “We have private rooms. I can show you anything you might like to know.”

 

The rational side of him gave a weak little protested against the idea, but it was far overshadowed by the now looming excitement and lust that had slowly washed over him. Though it was probably safer and easier to stay in the little world he already understood, he wanted to know what else there was. 

 

“Sure.”

 

Hongbin grinned and beckoned Wonshik to follow him. He lead them across the club floor to the far wall. Behind one of the glowing walls was a sleek hidden staircase leading upstairs. It led into a hallway with an array of doors leading into what Wonshik assumed were the private rooms. Security stood scattered along the hallway and when they’d climbed the stairs a man stepped forward to greet them.

 

“I’m not rostered tonight but do you mind if I sign in to show my guest around?” Hongbin said in a hushed tone.

 

The man gave him a knowing look and chuckled, “tsk, quite the workaholic aren’t you?”

 

Hongbin grinned, “I could say the same for you Ken, heres my card,” he produced a black card from his pocket and turned to Wonshik, “how much have you had to drink tonight by the way?”

 

The question confused Wonshik, but at this point everything did, “uh, just the one, why?”

 

“We don’t let intoxicated guest into the private rooms,” Ken answered for him and quickly tapped Hongbin’s card to a log system and typed in Wonshik’s pseudonym. 

 

“Company policy,” Hongbin said with a shrug and touched his hand to the back of Wonshik’s arm, “let me show you the room.”

 

Wonshik could barely believe what was happening, and tried to quiet the thoughts of what _might_ happen. He felt he should be more uncomfortable, or scared, but something about the atmosphere and professionalism kept him at ease. Rather he felt exceedingly curious and perhaps even excited.

 

Hongbin lead him to one of the doors, which stood open like a number of the other doors. Some however were firmly closed, a guard standing outside and Wonshik tried not to imagine what was happening behind them. 

 

The room he was lead into was much more mundane than he’d expected. The walls were a similar white colour to the rest of the club, again draped with decorative curtains. Under his feet was a plush white carpet and in the middle of the room stood a large bed, dressed in black sheets. A cupboard stood opposite the bed and a table beside it. On the table simply lay a lighter and three red candles. That and the cupboard peaked his interest the most.

 

“This is where we undertake most of the private services,” Hongbin said simply, padding slowly into the room and leaving the door open. Ken stood dutifully outside, but not looking in.

 

“Do… you do the services?” Wonshik asked, taking a cautious step further into the room. It felt comforting in there, but his heart rate picked up all the same. 

 

“Yes, I do,” Hongbin replied and turned to look at him, and eyebrow quirked, “do you understand what I mean by services?”

 

Wonshik blushed, “I… ah, I think so yes.”

 

His heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He knew, he had to given the bizarre location and situation he was in. But the confirmation that Hongbin did what he’d only mused about for the whole night caused a spike of excitement in him, and perhaps a spike of something else as well.

 

Hongbin drew closer at Wonshik’s answer, a small smile playing on his lips and eyes darker than ever. Something about the way he padded closer now was so sensual, the hard lines of his body exuding dominance.

 

“Would you like me to show you some of these services?” He hummed, now standing right in front of Wonshik. 

 

He was so close he could feel the warmth of his breath over his face, but he kept his arms passively by his side, not touching Wonshik at all. It sent a shiver up Wonshik’s body. He wanted to be touched.

 

He was quiet for a moment, eyes slowly moving to where Ken still stood by the door, his back to them, then back to Hongbin.

 

“Company policy,” the words soft.

 

Wonshik nodded, understanding the need for a witness to his consent.

 

Taking in a deep breath he looked Hongbin back in the eye, “yes.”

 

Hongbin’s smile grew, his teeth baring just slightly, “we use the lights system here as our safe words. Green for continue, yellow for slow down and red for stop. Do you think you can remember them?”

 

Wonshik’s chest felt impossibly tight at the reality that this was really happening.

 

“Yes, I can.”

 

It was a miracle his words came out with only a minimal waver.

 

“Good. You can use your safe word at any time if you want something to stop, and I will stop.”

 

“O-ok,” he wasn’t so lucky that time, but shook himself and strengthened his resolve, “ok yes, I understand.”

 

“Good,” Hongbin said in a more chipper tone and strode past Wonshik to the door.

 

He gave Ken, who had now turned back to look in, a short nod which was reciprocated, and he closed the door.

 

The click of the latch closing was the finality, and the entire situation sunk in. Wonshik couldn’t help but shake. He stood rooted to the spot, waiting, wanting Hongbin to tell him what to do next, feeling entirely out of his element.

 

It was so quiet in the room he could hear Hongbin’s footsteps against the carpet as he walked back, felt his presence next to him as he moved to look at him again. Something in the look he gave him made him want to moan, to fall to his knees in submission. It was a strange feeling.

 

“I am your dominant tonight,” Hongbin spoke, his words now hard, not an ounce of give in his tone, “you will address me as master.”

 

Wonshik’s eyes widened and he gave a short nod. Hongbin continued to look him hard in the eye, almost expectant and Wonshik let out a soft breath.

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Good,” Hongbin said, “I need to change, while I do I want you to sit on the bed, on your knees, legs apart and hands on you’re thighs. Understand?”

 

Wonshik could barely gather enough air into his lungs to squeak another, “yes, master.”

 

Hongbin smirked moving back towards the door, but stopped with his hand on the door handle and raised and eyebrow at Wonshik, who was still rooted to the spot. At the quirk Wonshik scrambled onto the bed, sitting just how Hongbin had asked, his breathing already heavy.

 

“Good boy.”

 

As the door shut behind Hongbin, Wonshik was left in silence. His mouth was dry and his heart in his throat, its pounding loud in his ears. 

 

When Hakyeon had said he was going to get him laid this had certainly not been his first thought. The entire experience was bizarre, slowly drawing out a side of himself he’d never known he had. It had never dawned on him to try this type of thing, and certainly not the role he now found himself in. But he couldn’t deny how much he liked it. He _craved_ it, and Hongbin leaving the room had intensified the need two-fold.

 

His hands, which lay obediently on his thighs, itched to move, touch himself. He was already getting hard and nothing had even really happened.

 

The time ticked on and his legs began to go numb under his weight, his resolve to stay just as instructed beginning to crumble. The anticipation was absolutely killing him. But just when he thought he might move, brush a hand over his crotch, the door opened again.

 

The man who came through the door could almost have been another. The softer Hongbin of before, in his fluffy sweater and loose jeans had been replaced by one who was all harsh lines. He’d swapped his clothes for a pair of black tight fitting slacks and a black suit jacket which accentuated his strong shoulders and had a wide open front. Underneath was only his bare chest, having forgone a shirt. A new collar adorned his neck, supple leather with a silver adornment in the middle, and his hair was pushed back off his face. 

 

If Wonshik wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now. 

 

His mouth hung open as he drank Hongbin in, the softest of whines, a sound he wasn’t even aware he could make, escaping his lips. 

 

“How obedient,” Hongbin observed with a small smile, his gaze captivating and he slowly moved toward the bed. The way he moved now was powerful, like a panther stalking its prey. 

 

He stood before the bed, looking down at Wonshik who stared back, wide eyed and almost shuddering in anticipation. One of Hongbin’s hands moved from where it hung by his side to gently touch the line of Wonshik’s jaw, the rings cold against his skin. He gasped. Hongbin chuckled.

 

“You’re so new to this aren’t you?” He mused, fingers tracing over his jaw and cheekbones and Wonshik leaned into the touch, “But a sapling. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you today.”

 

The touch was gone in an instant and Wonshik was left panting.

 

Hongbin walked toward the cupboard, “take off you’re shirt.”

 

It took Wonshik a moment to gather his senses enough to follow the instruction. His shirt flew over his head and, unsure what to do with it, landed beside him on the bed. He sat obediently, hands on his thighs again and his gaze raked over Hongbin’s broad back and incredible ass. The tight pants accentuated the curves of his ass and hugged strong thighs, legs long and lean. Wonshik felt his mouth begin to water at the sight.

 

Inside the cupboard was an array of what looked like whips hanging on hooks, and various draws. The light in the room was too dim for Wonshik to get a good look at the whips, but what he could see intimidated him a little.

 

But those weren’t what Hongbin reached for. Instead he opened one of the smaller draws, retrieving a bundle of material. Leather rope.

 

“Hands together, in front,” he instructed.

 

The leather was surprisingly soft and supple around his wrists, though strong enough to hold them in place in the intricate way Hongbin had tied them together. His fingers did quick work of binding to rope. And then he moved away again, much to Wonshik’s disappointment.

 

This time he retrieved the lighter and one of the red candles from the table and quickly returned.

 

“Lay back, hands above your head,” Wonshik did so immediately, struggling a little to get his legs out from beneath himself and Hongbin chuckled, “so eager.”

 

The lighter flicked on and he touched the flame to the candle wick. His eyes focused intently on the flame, lips parted slightly and Wonshik could tell the fire sparked something in him. His breathing only grew harsher, more uneven in the anticipation. Every movement Hongbin made was slow, deliberate, drawing out whatever it was these things made Wonshik feel. He already felt wrecked, his cock now fully hard and straining against the unforgiving fabric of his pants. 

 

“The wax feels hot, but it wont burn you,” Hongbin explained, his lips pulled up into a small smile, “where would you like it, kitten?” 

 

The pet name sent a shudder through Wonshik’s body and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain some sliver of self control. Words escaped him and he gasped, chest pushing upwards slightly. Hongbin hummed and his fingered touched lightly to the centre of Wonshik’s chest.

 

“Here?” he murmured, “Is this where you want it? You have to ask me for it.”

 

Eyes cracking open, Wonshik gave Hongbin a desperate look. 

 

His voice shook, “y-yes… on my chest. Please,” and when Hongbin cocked his head he added on a whispered, “master.”

 

“Good boy,” Hongbin said for the second time that night and Wonshik moaned at the praise.

 

It astounded him how intense this could be, how he was squirming from only a few fleeting touches and words. Hongbin had aura Wonshik had never experienced. His presence in the room alone was such a heavy weight on Wonshik’s chest, a weight which made it difficult for him to breath and willed him to submit. 

 

The bed dipped when Hongbin got on to kneel above him, knees caging his hips but not a single part of his body touching Wonshik. The candle in his hand was still aflame, the wax slowly melting and he tilted it slightly to prompt the wax to gather. Eyes dropped from the candle to Wonshik’s body, stretched out beneath him and his gaze raked upwards, settling back on his face. 

 

His free hand stretched out and fingertips placed the softest of touches on Wonshik’s chest. They ghosted small patterns on his skin, raising goosebumps and eliciting a soft sigh. His thumb swiped gently over his nipple and the sigh turned into a whimper.

 

Hongbin let out a soft chuckle. His amusement embarrassed Wonshik a little, and a blush rose to his face. He knew he was being unbelievably needy, more than he’d ever been, but Hongbin was unlike anyone he’d ever encountered. 

 

With his fingers still drawing soft circles around one side of his chest, Hongbin lowered the candle towards Wonshik’s skin. He watched as the candle tipped in increasing increments, Hongbin’s eyes alight. Breathing was impossible at this point and he held his breath in heart thudding anticipation as the wax threatened to fall. And with a final tip the red liquid dripped.

 

The instant the burning wax met his skin Wonshik’s cried out, his hips bucking at the intense sensation. Quickly the heat dissipated and he felt Hongbin blowing cool air over the small splattering of drying wax and Wonshik’s head lolled to the side. 

 

The hardened wax tugged against his skin and he shifted, feeling the tug shift. With his eyes closed he couldn’t expect the next splash of heat against his skin. It’s hotter than before; Hongbin had moved the candle closer to his chest. He gasped, eyes flying open again and he didn’t even get a chance to recover before another stream of intense heat splashes from the curve of his collar bone to the centre of his chest. 

 

“You like that, don’t you,” Hongbin’s voice sounded lower than he’d ever heard it, “does it hurt?”

 

Wonshik could only sob a babbled, “yes.”

 

“Do you want more?”

 

“Y-yes, master,” Wonshik couldn’t help the pleading tone in his voice, but he knew Hongbin would thrive on the desperation. 

 

Hongbin shifted his stance slightly, shuffling his legs down and propping himself up with a hand beside Wonshik’s head on the bed. His face hovered closer to Wonshik’s, eyes boring into his own.

 

“You’re pretty when you’re desperate,” his voice a low murmur, “keep looking at me.”

 

Wonshik had never been called pretty in his life; he knew he was far from the pretty type. But when Hongbin (arguably the most beautiful man he’d ever seen) whispered the praise he blushed harder than ever, cock twitching. 

 

Hongbin’s lips quirked into a smile and his head lowered, lips suddenly against Wonshik’s neck. A string of soft kisses were placed against the sensitive skin; the wet sensation of Hongbin’s tongue flicking out surprised him.

 

“Ah Hongbin,” Wonshik whined loudly, wrists pulling against his restraints and hips bucking up.

 

But the instant after Wonshik said the words Hongbin was off him, his fingers looped under Wonshik’s collar, pulling it tight and lifting his head off the bed. 

 

His eyes were hard, eyebrows furrowed, “ _no_ , that is _not_ what you call me,” his voice now unforgiving.

 

Wonshik gasped, bound hands scrambling to find purchase. There was no give in Hongbin’s iron grip, leaving Wonshik trapped, incapacitated.

 

“I’m sorry master I’m sorry it wont happen again I-“ he babbled but was cut off by a sharper tug on his collar.

 

“It’d better not, don’t make me remind you again,” Hongbin growled.

 

Wonshik furiously nodded his head — eyes desperate for approval. 

 

Hongbin’s own gaze eventually softened, unable to stay mad for long. His grip on Wonshik’s collar loosened, but he kept him held up like that, pulling him even further up. Unsure what to do with his hands, Wonshik let them rest behind his neck, arms bracketing his head.

 

As quickly as before, lips ghosted against him again, only this time against his own lips. His lips parted to release a low, desperate whine.

 

“You’re still so undisciplined, too easily overcome by arousal,” Hongbin whispered against his lips, “but I know you want to be good, don’t you Ravi?”

 

The sound of that false name from Hongbin’s mouth made him moan again.

 

“Yes, yes master I do,” he whimpered.

 

With and approving hum Hongbin flicked his tongue out to barely touch Wonshik’s bottom lip, and pulled back slightly to look down at Wonshik’s body.

 

He felt him eye up the considerable lump in the front of his pants, prompting another blush. But then his eyes were back on his chest.

 

The candle was still in his hand, the wax now beginning to drip slowly down the sides. 

 

He let another trail drip across Wonshik’s shoulder, the excess trickling down to pool by his clavicle. Hongbin shuffled closer now and let the candles drift down his chest, the heat from the flame raising a line of goosebumps.

 

The heat of the wax dripping over his nipple was the most intense, overwhelming feeling he’d experienced yet. He let out a shout, head rolling back and body shuddering as Hongbin continued to let a stream of red hot wax drip over and around his now extremely sensitive nipple.

 

His cock twitched again, his mouth agape trying to breath in oxygen that wouldn’t satisfy him no matter how hard he gasped, and he felt an overwhelming, desperate pull to _come._

 

“Master, master fuck, _please,”_ he gasped, writhing under Hongbin, heat crawling up his body, prickling and intense. 

 

All he received was another, dark, almost breathless chuckle and the drip of more wax on his other nipple. This time he cried out until Hongbin’s mouth muffled the sound, lips hungry, in such contrast to his controlled demeanour. The fingers around his collar tightened further, restricting his breathing. He was pulled closer and in the movement Hongbin’s crotch brushed, accidentally and briefly, against Wonshik’s hips. That brief touch was enough however, for Wonshik to feel Hongbin’s cock, hard and straining.

 

And all of a sudden he came. He came so hard his entire body shook with it, choking on his moans and he felt as though he might black out. His body went limp in a second, mouth hanging open and Hongbin’s lips still pressing soft kisses to the corner of his, tracing up the curve of his cheek bones.

 

For a few moments Wonshik lost touch with himself, simply floating in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss. By the time he’d come back to himself he was laying back on the bed, Hongbin’s fingers steadily working to untie his wrists.

 

Once untied he groaned and let his arms flop onto the sheets beside him, feeling completely fucked out. 

 

“You did so well,” Hongbin said softly, the dominance in his voice now replaced with concern and caring. His hand softly caressed Wonshik’s cheek and his hair, and he nuzzled into it, craving that affectionate touch. 

 

Slowly, as the moment passed, Wonshik felt himself grow a little self conscious, cheeks flushing at the memory of what happened. He felt especially self-conscious that he came how he did, untouched and in his pants, but a look at Hongbin reassured him some. His face was soft, a small smile on his lips and he held Wonshik’s gaze. 

 

“What did you think,” he asked after a moment, “is it what you expected?”

 

“It… it was even better than I expected,” Wonshik said, his voice still soft, “I… thank you master.”

 

Hongbin let out a warm laugh, his eyes scrunching up in amusement, “you don’t need to call me that outside of our scenes Ravi,” his voice also warm, “you can call me Hongbin again.”

 

Wonshik smiled sheepishly, “oh, ok. Then, thank you Hongbin.”

 

They were quiet again for a moment, Hongbin’s fingers still carding through Wonshik’s hair. His eyes never left Hongbin’s face, just taking it his now softened features. It felt comfortable and safe.

 

Hongbin spoke again after a while, with a small smile, “you don’t need to pay for tonight by the way, I’m not on the clock or anything. You just caught my attention.”

 

Wonshik’s face turned red and he laughed, “it’s ok, charge me for it, my friend’s paying everything for me tonight, and he’s the reason I’m here. I think he deserves to pay for throwing me in the deep end.”

 

They both laughed at that, heads together like two teenagers. 

 

“Ok then I will, but next time I won’t take any payment,” Hongbin hummed, “I like you too much.”

 

Wonshik nodded and wondered about the next time, and could only imagine what else Hongbin could have in store. 

 

He was inclined to think it could only be even better.


End file.
